dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Space
Space is the third playable area and second unlockable area in Final Stand. The player must be at least level 200 to travel to Space. Accessing Once the player has reached level 200, they may interact with the Capsule Corporation spaceship on Earth. Doing so will teleport them to Space. Setting As the name suggests, the majority of the map is empty, deep space. Several "space objects" and planets can be found, and countless stars, including the sun, can be seen within the background. Space Pods In Space, players are given access to Space Pods (often referred to as saiyan space pods) that boost their Speed by 1500 points. This allows players to easily move from planet to planet. Locations and Planets *'Planet Popol -' Located ahead of where the player spawns, a once-peaceful woody, forested, ringed planet with mushroom houses and yellow water; now a meeting place of negotiation for rogue Namekians and Frieza Soldiers. *'Planet Yardrat -' Located behind the player's first spawn, a rocky planet inhabited by the Yardrat. *'Planet Namek -' Located behind Planet Yardrat, an Earth-like planet inhabited by Namekians. *'Asteroids -' Located in between Planets Earth and Alpha, a large group of giant space rocks. *'Frieza's Ship -' Located at the Asteroids, a large spaceship belonging to Frieza. *'Planet Earth -' Located near the Asteroids, an urbanized planet inhabited by Humans. *'Planet Alpha -' Located on the other side of Planet Earth, near Asteroids, a once-peaceful urbanized, Earth-like world; now a war zone invaded by Super Saiyans and Fermatians. *'Planet Tazba -' Located near Planet Alpha, an ethereal world inhabited by Kachukian tribes. Also one of the spawn points in the map. *'Beerus's Planet -' Located above Planet Tazba, a planet with four moons, and known for housing the 7th Universe's God of Destruction Beerus. The four moons orbiting it are destructible. *'Planet Eros -' Located near Planets Tazba and Frieza 981, a ringed planet inhabited by Zentarians. *'Frieza Planet 981 -' Located between Planets Potaufeu and Alpha, one of the planets ruled by Frieza, invaded by Gorgolians. Also one of the spawn points of the map. *'Planet Potafeu -' Located between Planets New Vegeta and Frieza 981, a desolate, industrialized planet raided by Oriodians. Also one of the spawn points in the map. *'New Planet Vegeta -' Located above Planet Potaufeu, a once-populated urbanized, Earth-like planet with two moons; now a desolate world in ruins. *'Planet Nemee -' Located between Planets Watrin and Potaufeu, an Earth-like planet with beaches and freshwater oceans inhabited by Fishmanians. *'Planet Watrin -' Located above Planet Nemee, a distant, icy planet with an asteroid field belting around it. Which seems to be a training area. Other Space Objects * 'Stars -' The player can spot countless stars in the background. ** 'Sun -' The solar system's sun can be seen within the background, along with the other distant stars. * 'Lone Watrinese Asteroid -' This flat space rock can be seen drifting near Planet Watrin. * 'Vortexes -' Small vortexes can be seen throughout the map, although they don't lead anywhere. One example is a vortex located near Planets Eros and Nemee. ** 'The Secret World's Wormhole -' Located on an asteroid-like platform, the player can find a vortex that brings them to another world. * 'Watrinese Asteroid Belt -' Planet Watrin has its body belted by huge space rocks. * 'Tazban Ring System -' Planet Tazba is surrounded by double-layered rings that glow magenta. * 'Popolian Ring System -' Planet Popol is surrounded by wide green rings. A second, thinner ring can also be found. * 'Erosian Ring System -' Planet Eros is surrounded by golden rings. * 'Beerus' Planet's Moons -' Beerus' Planet has four moons, each of them having their own color. * 'New Planet Vegeta's Moons -' New Planet Vegeta has two moons, both being gray. * 'Popolian-Alpha Nebula -' This space cloud of red, green, yellow, and a slight shade of blue, is found in between Planets Popol and Alpha. * 'Nemee-Earthling Nebula -' This space cloud of multiple shades of purple is found between Planets Nemee and Earth. * 'Gas Station -' Hovering above a large space rock is a gas station. Also one of the spawn points of the map. Trivia *Space is the only map in the entire game that has usable transportation, that being the Space Pods. *Falling far enough will result in players hitting the map barrier and dying. **This makes Space the only map where players can die from falling into the Roblox void. *Planets Popol, Tazba, and Eros are the only planets to have rings around them. *Planet Watrin is the only planet in the map to have an asteroid field surrounding it. **Planet Watrin is the only planet to have an Icy landscape *Space is the first map to have spawn points located somewhere in the Outskirts. *Space has the lowest number of quests in the game. *Once you're in the atmosphere of a planet the space pod will automatically head to the space pod drop off on that chosen planet. *When the player is inside a Space Pod their Power Level/Ki Bubble will dramatically increase. Bugs *Space Pods have a variety of known issues. **Charging whilst entering a Space Pod will allow the player to continue charging, resulting in no loss of Ki during travel. **If a player transforms into a form that increases their height and/or width whilst in a Space Pod, the pod will stretch to meet those proportions. *Mecha Frieza does not spawn correctly and instead spawns far away from his ship. **This, however, has been fixed as of recent updates Gallery db38e76871e0c158221e53e97f7c9880.png|Beerus's Planet 7396ba785d74b9f3c5a5ee65ed799ef1.png|New Planet Vegeta 3d34cbbe76d8a2fd75946f590022b285.png|Frieza's Ship RobloxScreenShot20180609 173021536.png|A random vortex RobloxScreenShot20180708_025740308.png|Portal to The Secret World